Cybernetic
by gameloverx
Summary: Everyone knows Neftin Prog, one of the most feared cyborg criminals in the Polaris Galaxy. Yet no one knows how exactly he got his famous robotic body. Nobody except his sister, that is.


A oneshot I did with the help of pink-cherry-OO5. Go check her out. She deserves it. I actually had this head cannon for a long time, so there you go.

Warning: gore and violence, a bit of dark themes.

Disclaimer: Someday, i hope to become part of Insomniac. Until then, I don't own R&C

Also, is anyone else frustrated that the Progs aren't listed as characters?

* * *

Vendra honestly did not expect this. She was sure that the formulas and equations were all right, she had checked and double checked them enough to be sure of that. There, of course, could have been a glitch in the software, though that was highly unlikely. Still, the device had failed her.

The goal of the experiment was simple: figure out what exactly did the trans dimensional rifts consist of, and if that could be manipulated. The nether had theorized a way in which she could expand Mr. Eye's rift by increasing the energetic compounds of it using a device of her own invention. The first few experiments were not very effective, but then Neftin, being the idiot he is, suggested to give the contraption more power. And she _listened _to him!

Yet the girl could not shake away the feeling that it was her fault. _Her _incompetence was the reason why why the workshop was in ruins, the reason why the invention had exploded right in the twins' faces. The force of it had knocked Vendra across the room, away from most of the explosion. Neftin, however... Neftin was lying on the floor next to the smoking remains of her device. As the twin approached him, she could clearly see how much damage the detonation had given to her brother.

Half of the boy's face was permanently burned. All that was left of the right side of his face was an unrecognizable lump of charred flesh. The nether's tiny, skinny-looking body was mangled all over with horrible looking burns. The chest was torn apart and bleeding. Everything was covered with a pale, purple liquid, though most of it didn't come from the burns.

Neftin's right shoulder was missing. Torn completely off by the explosion, it looked as if a hungry blargian snagglebeast had taken an insane-looking bite out of the brother's arm. Bone and mutilated tissue was sticking out of the wound.

A whimper. A spasm of pain contorted on the boy's face. Having to think that her brother was knocked unconscious and blissfully unaware of his own fate is one thing, but realizing that he may be _still there _and able to feel every single part of his body that was so brutally damaged...

Vendra shivered violently, grabbing the nearby wall for support. The nauseating feeling was so strong, it took all of the teen's willpower not to throw up then and there. This, this was _her fault. _All of it. If she had just listened to him! How many times had her brother warned about the experiments? How many times did he try to calm her down, to back her out of it? How many times had he told her that it was _dangerous? _But, no! She still pushed on, clinging to the chance that she could somehow fix things, could somehow give both of the something they've been longing for so long. She was blind, she was an idiot, she was too stubborn to stop. And now, Nef had to pay for her actions.

God, she hadn't felt this before. The guilt was eating away at her like a leech, making the pain in her chest worse and worse. It took a few moments for Vendra to realize that she was crying. By this time, she didn't even care. Sobbing, the young nether collapsed on her knees into her brother's blood, clinging to his still intact arm. He was dying. The only person who actually cared about her was dying, and it was all her fault. She'll be left alone. With nothing. Alone.

A sudden thought snapped Vendra out of her self-pity. Yes, Neftin was dying, but that didn't mean that he was gone yet. The nether hoisted her twin up, carefully avoiding the mangled shoulder. She still had time to fix this.

She still had time to fix _him._


End file.
